


Silly Big Brother

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Based off a dream, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Norway fucking dies, backstory is up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Norway couldn't have possibly just been killed. This wasn't real.
Relationships: Iceland & Norway (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	Silly Big Brother

**Author's Note:**

> like i said in the tags this was based off of a dream in which i was iceland and i had to watch norway get impaled and torn apart by a monster and then his remains get thrown out a window.. hehe yeah..

It had happened within seconds. Lukas's body being hoisted up by something sharp - to be honest Emil didn't care too much about what - his older brother's arms quickly going from tensed up to relaxed. His face was petrified. Blood soaked the sharp whatever-it-was and seeped through onto his shirt, and then the redness dripped down onto the floor with steady patters. There was so much red. It was too quiet for Emil. What was happening, and why? 

The only sound that came after the pitter patter of his brother's blood was his body thudding to the floor. Whatever it was had decided that was enough and left, leaving his brother on the floor with a gaping hole in his chest. All Emil could do was stare. That was his brother laying right there, covered in his own blood and said liquid dripping from his mouth. By the time Emil brought himself to his senses and crouched down - again, to do what? There was nothing he could do. Nothing. - he was a goner. He couldn't feel Lukas's pulse anymore no matter what he tried. 

Everything felt like it was slowing down for Emil the second after he realized his brother was dead. He stayed by his older brother's side as if he were to suddenly wake up, even though it was blatantly obvious that this was the real life. Lukas's body was already refreshing itself, his muscles continuing to go lax and his face slack. His eyes couldn't be torn away from the body, and every time he blinked all he could do was replay the death over and over in his mind like it were a broken record that he couldn't turn off. 

It started setting in. Gone were the days where Emil would foolishly bicker with Lukas, and gone were the days that he actually fought with him. He couldn't even curl up by his brother's side and listen to his heartbeat, enjoying his warmness, because he wasn't even warm anymore. Everything was gone and shattered, just like that. He hadn't even noticed he had begun crying. 

Why weren't his eyes closed? Lukas stared up at the ceiling, his eyes blank and no thoughts having been behind them. If they were open, he couldn't have died, Emil reasoned with himself. That meant he wasn't dead! The younger scooted over and shook the limp arm. "Lukas? You can wake up now." Another shake. His knees were in the blood now. "Lukas? Big brother?" That always did the trick. Yet again, nothing. Lukas layed there like a porcelain doll. Silly big brother. He never knew when jokes stopped being funny anyways. 

Surely he would wake up soon, wouldn't he? Wouldn't he?

**Author's Note:**

> this feels super all over the place but let's hope you enjoyed anyways


End file.
